A Story of Revenge
by The Minun
Summary: This girl wants to Kill Apollo and Artemis, because they killed her mom and siblings. This is based off an actual Myth, that I find interesting. It's in the world of PJO, and we will run into one of the characters in PJO. It's a kinda revenge and romance story. So I hope you read this, though I am pretty bad at Summaries. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1- Hatching Evil Plans!

**Hi there! My Words Live, AGAIN. Catching up a lot on my typing and writing. So, this idea of mine came to me while I was reading other people's stories. I remembered this story from a book I read. It's about Niobe, a woman who thought she was better than Leto (mother of Artemis and Apollo) just because she has more children. So in total, this Niobe, had 14 children, called the Niobids. There where 7 male, and 7 female. From the version I read, there is no age given to these 14 children. In rage, Leto sent Apollo and Artemis to kill these 14 children. Apollo killed the males, Artemis, the female. Though, in the story I read, one was spared. A girl by the name of Chloris. No more is found about Chloris, and now, in the world of Perceus Jackson. I plan to write this story of how she gains revenge on the murderers that caused her families destruction. Apollo and Artemis. I hope you like this story, I find the Myth interesting, and I hope you love this story. Thank You, please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Place**-Circe's Island, **Date**- March 16th 2012, **Time**-22:28:15

"Are you sure you're ready to leave Chloris? You could teach the others who come here. You're my best friend. Please, I know your ambitions, and I must say, they CAN'T be done! Please, you will only get yourself injured, or possibly killed!" a lady in white robes said.

A faint smile played across Chloris' lips. "Thank you Euthalia, but I cannot stay any longer. I swore on the River Styx that I would bring Apollo and his Devil of a sister Artemis, to justice for what they did."

Euthalia flinched. She knew the story of Chloris, and she knew Chloris' intentions, but to her they just seemed... Risky. Dangerous. Even as an elite sorceress, among the greatest Circe had EVER trained, Euthalia didn't know if Chloris would be able to fulfill her desires. "Circe would not be happy about the choices your making. Artemis and Apollo are hard to track. And where would you even start?" Euthalia asked. Trying to make her point clear. Chloris couldn't do it.

"Apollo and Artemis are gods of the Sun and Moon are they not?" when Euthalia didn't answer, she continued. "Their paths take their Chariots across certain locations. If I can engage traps for them, their powers will be reduced. Then, I will take them and make them suffer for what they did to my family."

"Chloris, you were SEVEN when Apollo and Artemis killed your siblings. They probably forgot by now even!" Euthalia protested, but Chloris was too angry and bitter to even hear Euthalia's reasoning, and Chloris shot Euthalia an angry glare that send shudders up Euthalia's spine.

"You have NO idea! If my trap goes as planned... Then I should be able to cast a binding spell on them."

"What binding spell? Chloris, even the most POWERFUL binding spell Circe could form, would only hold a god for minutes. If it's a minor god an hour or two! But were talking about OLYMPIAN gods! It would take approximately 2 seconds for a god to break out! Then were talking about TWO OLYMPIAN gods! And then dare I mention that Artemis and Apollo gain energy from each other when they are in each other's presence? THINK!" Euthalia yelled at her friend. Tears where starting to form in her eyes. Chloris smiled sadly at her old friend.

"I'm sorry, and Euthalia, I've been practicing a more powerful binding spell."

Euthalia's eyes widened. She'd only heard of one binding spell more powerful. "That spell... No one has been able to do it. Even Lady Hecate, she tried to banish a monster FOREVER to Tartartus with that spell... And if she wasn't immortal, she would have been vaporized!"

"_The Tartarus Snake Binding Spell_" Chloris said with a dark look in her eye. "It's the most powerful spell that a man or woman can cast or use, and it's never been done," Chloris declared, then seeing Euthalia relax, she added, "Until a week ago."

A flash of horror appeared on Euthalia's face. "No. You didn't. You COULDN'T have. It's... It's..."

"Impossible? Seemed so to me too! Until I studied the words. That's the strange thing. The REASON Hecate and Circe both couldn't do it is because they said the spell WRONG!"

Chloris let that thought sink in. Then Euthalia realized what Chloris was speaking of. "No... They... They're too powerful to let ONE word stop them!"

"But what if they pronounced the word wrong, or if it was in the wrong order, or if it wasn't the right language, or if it was all jumbled! OR? What if they didn't clear their minds before doing the spell? So many different things could go wrong when casting a spell. One miss of the tongue, and the whole thing is botched."

Euthalia knew that what Chloris was saying was true. She'd seen too many people die or get permanently disabled. "So... You... You have the entire thing down?"

"OR Course!" Chloris said. Euthalia guessed as much. Chloris to her, was her complete opposite. Chloris was neat, Chloris was organized, Chloris actually studied for things, Chloris was... everything. But both had a strong spirit, and both were determined, and stuck everything through. But Euthalia was the daredevil, she was the one who never did her assignments. She was the one tarty to class, but still managed straight A's in Circes school of Sorcery.

Euthalia didn't exactly know what to do. Chloris was her best friend. They'd fought against each other and with each other. Then Euthalia decided. "I'm going with you."

Chloris turned so Euthalia couldn't see her smile. She knew Euthalia would do this. Besides. Euthalia would be able to keep up. But... _Some of the things I'm going to do may not be the best for her to see. I'm immortal. I've seen a lot, more than I should. But Euthalia... She's just gained HER immortality from Circe. I'm not sure if I have the heart to put her through this... _Chloris thought. Then she grimaced, straightened her back, and smiled at Euthalia. "Get your bags Girl. Let's get moving already."

Euthalia stood there stunned, looking at Chloris. "You... You'll actually let me GO!?"

"Yes, and will I ACTUALLY leave you behind if you don't go pack? Yes. Now hurry, we must leave by midnight, hopefully earlier. You have 20 minutes to meet me at Port 17," Chloris turned on her heel and left.


	2. Chapter 2- Millions of Magic Cash

**Hey! It's the Minun! And if you didn't know, I used to be My Words Live, but I like the name, The Minun, better. So this is chapter 2, it's kinda laid back, and it's more of a chapter that reveals a lot more about Chloris and her powers. So yeah, I hope you enjoy, and please Read and Review! P.S- I won't be updating for about a week, cause of things, so if you are looking for it, just be patient, and I will get it out as soon as possible. This goes for my other stories too.**

* * *

**Place** - Unknown **Date** - March 17th 2012 **Time** - 04:33:31 AM

"So... You got any idea WHERE we are?" Euthalia glanced at Chloris, who was up steering the boat they were on.

"If I did Euthalia, we wouldn't have landed in Puerto Rico, TWICE already."

Euthalia sat down on one of the boat's uncomfortable 'MADE IN CHINA' seats. The hard plastic was uncomfortable, and she didn't like being on boats. A mere 20 minutes into the trip, Euthalia had puked so much, that Chloris thought that she could've polluted the entire Pacific.

"Well, judging from this things GPS, we should be landing in..." Chloris faltered for a second. No... That... That CAN'T be right! Chloris thought to herself.

"Well, Judging by the GPS system we should be WHERE?" Euthalia cried.

"No! How'd it? It couldn't!" Chloris looked up from the GPS system. "It says we're in San Diego."

"WHATY? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well. If you want to be so exuberant on that. Even I don't get a lot of things about magic. There are SO many different types. If you try to master them all... Well, good luck to you. Magic has puzzled people for Millennia. If people oh so long ago, couldn't figure it out, and for years later, STILL couldn't figure it out, tell me Euthalia, how will we, figure it out?"

"We may not." Euthalia admitted, but as Chloris was turning her attention back to the GPS, she said, "But we could be able to. Nothing is impossible. We could! I mean..."

Chloris didn't reply. They sailed into the harbor, not speaking a word. Then, when a man came up to them.

"Excuse me Ladies?" the man was older, maybe in his mid 60's, he had a 2 day beard, tinged with grey, and he had cargo pants, and a Hawaiian Shirt that showed his potbelly. "If you're goin' to tie yur' boat here, then you gotta pay my fee."

Euthalia looked up at the man from the starboard side of the boat. Then she reached into her pocket for a golden drachma. "Stop. Look at his arm," Chloris said, putting a hand on "Euthalia's shoulder. On the tower's arm was a bold printed tattoo.

"Senatus Populusque Romanus, my friend," Chloris raised her hand in greeting.

"Ah! My friends! Come, you do not have to pay fee. Good day!" Chloris and Euthalia waited a while after the man left before they got out of the boat.

"What was that about? Who was he?"

"A Roman demigod probably. Son of Hecate... I think. You would've studied it in Heroes training, gods, and ancient monster class," Chloris tossed her dark short chocolate colored hair. "I'm quite surprised he didn't look at my arm to look for a tattoo," Chloris commented. "Come on. Let's get out of this god forsaken boat of ours."

They headed toward downtown San Diego, passing the San Diego zoo and Seaworld. Euthalia kept glancing around. As if she were expecting something to attack them or something.

"Stay still Euthalia. Stop fidgeting. You look like a hippo having a seizure," Chloris muttered under her breath. Euthalia stopped fidgeting.

They walked farther to a train station, "Umm, Gloria? Where exactly are we going?" Euthalia asked. They decided on the boat to have fake names available in public. Chloris was Gloria Abernacles. Euthalia was Daniellia Bobson.

"Bobson?" Euthalia had asked earlier. "Who has the last name of, BOBSON?"

"You do, Dnaliellia," Chloris flashed a triumphant smile. Euthalia just scowled.

Back at the train station, Chloris answered to Euthalia, "Chicago. I was hoping to end up near Florida or near the East Coast. That didn't happen."

They walked up to get their tickets for the train. A young African American woman greeted them. "Where would you like tickets to?"

Chloris answered, "Chicago please Miss, 2 of them, first class with suites, food and beverage, and private bathrooms."

Euthalia glanced at Chloris, giving her the look as if to say, What in the world? Chloris payed no attention to Euthalia. The young ticket lady looked quite flustered. "Do... do you have a reservation?"

"No Ma'am," Chloris answered, a devilish smile on her face.

"Then how do you expect to pay for these tickets?" the ticket lady said, looking Chloris straight in the eye.

Euthalia watched Chloris reach into her pocket, and she pulled out 4 drachmas. Chloris put her elbow to her mouth, and turned aside as if she were coughing, and quickly muttered a spell in greek. Chloris turned back to the lady and said, "I expect to pay with these." Out of her hand, where the drachma's were originally, was a large wad of cash. Euthalia's jaw dropped halfway to the ground.

Man oh man oh man. I have GOT to make her teach me that one. The ticket lady looked just as surprised as she look the money and typed it into her cash register. Umm... your total comes to... six thousand five hundred and 91 dollars and 25 cents, ma'am." The ticket lady started counting the money, and when she was done, she just stared at the money as if it had popped out of thin air. Which it didn't of course, it was just magically replaced with ancient Greek golden drachmas. Same difference.

Chloris slightly tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. This was her, And what are you doing? look. She used it many a time when chastising younger students at Circe's sorcery school. "I did not say you could keep the change," Chloris said firmly, and the ticket lady was shocked out of her daze. Euthalia chuckled, this was Chloris' humor of sorts, dry, but effective all the same.

"Oh... Oh yes! Of course ma'am... Umm... Here you are! Your train leaves in 15 minutes, a-and the conductor will show you to your suites." the lady said. Chloris waved her on and Euthalia took the money, and gave the lady a glare for good measure, making the ticket lady cringe.

Chloris was already many paces ahead, so Euthalia quickened her pace. She caught up, and said to Chloris in awe, "You have GOT to show me how to do that!"

Chloris just tisked. "Not now, maybe on the train. Now hurry up. That lady, Olympus curse her, gave us the farthest train away. I DON'T want to be late! Now hurry!"

Euthalia shouldered both her and Chloris' bags and pulled her golden honeysuckle hair back in a ponytail. "Oh yes ma'am!" Euthalia grinned, and ran to catch up with Chloris.


	3. Chapter 3- Meet Will, a guy you may know

**Why hello there! I'm BAAACK! So this chapter is kinda a filler, and I've been having writers block, and it's pissing me off. So if you have ANY ideas at all, I will take them, respond to them, (As soon as possible) and tell you if I will use them or not. I will give you credit for the idea. So read and Review!**

* * *

**Place** - Amtrak Train Station, San Diego, California **Date**- March 17th 2012 **Time**- 4:59:52

They barely made it to the train. It was about to take off, when Chloris and Euthalia climbed aboard the steps onto the train. Chloris was panting, and Euthalia was out of breath. The train lurched forward, and Euthalia wobbled around, trying to gain her balance. "WOAH! Help!"

Euthalia felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back up. "Hey! Are you ok there?" Euthalia looked up and saw the face of a young man, with blue eyes and sandy hair. When she regained her balance, she saw the boy was around 6 feet tall, compared to Euthalia, who was 5 foot 7 inches. "Hahaha, you okay? My name's Will, if you're wondering."

Euthalia was not boy crazy. Not ONE bit. But when she saw him, she knew she was in love. "M-my-my nnn-aaame isss..." Euthalia stuttered, then cursed herself for looking like a fool.

"Her name's Euthalia, and we need to get going. And about your name, we weren't wondering. Thank you, goodbye." Chloris growled and walked away.

After a long time of searching, hopping into different cars, and getting yelled at by a short Portugese man with a pot belly that would have made Bacchus jealous, they found their 1st class rooms.

Once seated on their beds, Euthalia started to talk. "Um... Chloris, you used my actual name. When we were back there with that boy... Will."

Chloris just scowled, and laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I know. I meant to do that."Euthalia glanced at Chloris questioningly. "I DID. I meant to do that. You can never tell with those Camp-Halfblood types."

Euthalia looked shocked. "He's a demigod?"

"Yeah, Apollo. I don't have anything on the Apollo's kids, but he... I already know him."

"How?"

"How'd I know you'd ask," Chloris rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Circe sent me.. About 5 years ago, to search for something or other. I met Will Solace. We had to work together, because I couldn't find what I was looking for on my own," Chloris paused, then sighed. "With him was his half brother. Lee Fletcher. And... And... I..."

"You fell for him." Euthalia finished. Euthalia was pretty good at reading emotions and facial expressions. Chloris blushed, which Euthalia didn't know she was capable of doing.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Though, Lee died fighting for Camp-Half Blood. I don't know if he knew I had feelings for him." Chloris finished. Euthalia looked away. So Chloris was capable of having feelings.

Well, I guess you learn something new every day. Euthalia thought. "It's 4 in the morning Chloris, you should get some sleep," Euthalia said. Chloris didn't answer. A few minutes later, Euthalia heard something that sounded like snoring. Euthalia sat up, glanced at Chloris, and slipped through the door of their suite.

Euthalia wandered through the different cars, until she found Will again. He was in the dining car, eating a grilled cheese sandwich. She sat down in his booth, across from him. He looked up, and looked quite surprised that she had sat there. "Oh hey! I know you, you're that girl that almost fell off the train!"

Euthalia felt her face redden. "Yeah, thats me. I never got to thank you properly, so here it is. Thanks for grabbing my arm and saving me from falling to my doom onto train tracks."

Will laughed. "It's ok."

They made idle chit chat for a couple of minutes, talking about random things and doowhops, Will smiling and joking, when Euthalia said, "Will, I know you're a demigod."

Will recoiled as if he was stung, then he leaned in a little, and spoke in a harsh, but quiet tone. "How'd you know? Who told you?"

"Easy, I'm a demigod too. Daughter of Tyche, luck goddess," Euthalia tried for a winning smile. Will blinked, as if trying to process the information he was just handed.

"So... What are you doing here?" Will asked suspiciously, and Euthalia just shrugged.

"Helping my... Sister! Yes, I'm helping my sister with something," Euthalia grimaced. Nice job Euthalia. That was REAL smooth. "You know her actually! You met before! It was uhhhhhhhhhhhh.. 5 years ago? Her name's Chloris, and she..." Euthalia tried, but Will interrupted.

"Fell for my brother Lee. I remember now. She was searching for something, and Lee and I were searching for a Half blood in Wisconsin. She fell for my brother, and when we got back to Camp, all Lee talked about was Chloris," Will looked out a window into the darkness of the morning. "I miss him." He smiled. "I even saw them share a kiss one night."

Euthalia's eyes widened. When you're a Circe maiden, when you come into a proximity of a male, you are supposed to go for your spells, and turn him into a classroom rodent. "Oh... So Lee was... How old?"

"Turning 17. So Chloris is here? Can I see her? Well, it's 5:59 now... So I'm guessing..."

"That I'm already here listening you talk to my sister Will? Man. Things never change," Chloris turned around from her booth behind Will. "Hi there old friend."

"Chloris! Gosh! You look great!" Will exclaimed, opening his arms wide for a hug, but Chloris just glared. Then Chloris huffed.

"What the crap. Why not?" and Chloris hugged Will. The rest of the night was spent talking in that dining car booth. About Camp, the last 5 years of Will's life, etc. Etc, though it was mostly Euthalia talking. They told him they were on a special mission. Though they didn't tell him what it was.

Almost an hour later, Chloris asked Will, "So what are you doing here?"

Will looked up from his 7th grilled cheese sandwich.

"Mission. As usual," he sighed. "Well, actually, I got bored and asked Chiron if I could leave the camp for awhile. Looking for adventure, looking for a thrill, for fun! So why don't I help you out?" Will asked. Euthalia and Chloris glanced at each other, having their tiny thing called talking through minds.

_..._

_Euthalia speaking_

_**Chloris speaking**_

_**...**_

"Should We? I mean if he finds out about well, capturing his dad and aunt..."

_**"Yeah, but he'd be good to have around. We may need another person."**_

"Well..."

_**"Does it matter?I'm still getting back at them. We can teleport him somewhere safe right before we expel Artemis and Apollo to Tartarus for a while."**_

Chloris had that purple fire in her eyes, the type she got when she got pissed. Euthalia didn't argue, she preferred to keep her head ON her shoulders. Chloris glanced at Will, and said. "Yeah fine you can come punk. I'm going to my room. Euthalia, you said you wanted to learn that thing?"

Euthalia knew she was speaking about the money changing spell. Euthalia turned to talk to Will, "Oh yeah! Bye Will!" when Euthalia turned around, Chloris was entering the next car. Euthalia humphed, then ran after Chloris.

* * *

**HI! Just a reminder to review your ideas to me for this story! 'Cause I got NOTHIN! Thanks Again!**


	4. Chapter 4-Anchovies and Monster Breeding

**Hello there! It's the Minun, as usual. I'd just like to say thanks for reading this, also, LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Remember to review, because it really helps. Also, please Review, or PM me if you have ANY suggestions at all, cause I'm getting low. Thanks again! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Place**- Amtrak Train **Date**- March 18th** Time**-10:34:10

One day after the sorceresses had met Will, they were just about to land in Chicago.

"So... You haven't really explained to me WHAT we're going to do," Euthalia said.

Chloris sighed, "You know what? We're going to go to the Willis Tower, go to the skydeck, 103 stories high, shove you on, bind your hands and feet, gag your mouth, and make the deck that you'd be standing on evaporate!" Chloris growled. "No stop. With. The. QUESTIONS!"

Euthalia stopped with the questions. The trio walked around downtown for a while. Euthalia and Will hung behind Chloris who was muttering angrily to herself, "Should've been that last turn. No... I thought we passed the Disney Store already. Grr... Where is it?"

Will and Euthalia walked side by side, silent, until Euthalia asked, "So... How old were you when you came to camp?"

Will smiled, as if remembering a pleasant memory. "I was brought there by a satyr, and I was 11 years old. The satyr and I made it through with pretty much no trouble. For that, I thank the gods." he smiled, then he turned to Euthalia, "What about you?"

Euthalia felt her cheeks reddening. She couldn't possibly tell him about Lady Circe... But then again... Euthalia lifted her head, and sneezed into her elbow, hiding a spell. "Μιλήστε κρυφά!" she muttered. Meaning, Speak Secretly. For a moment, time froze. Chloris turned around.

"So? What do you want?" Chloris asked.

"Should I tell Will about Circe? I mean, would that be bad?" Euthalia asked unsure.

"Yeah, if you tell him we're renegades. He'll believe us."

Euthalia glanced at the frozen form of Will Solace, who she thought looked quite funny. His hair was stuck in a flying position, as he was flipping his hair from his eyes as Euthalia was casting the spell. She sighed, and snapped her fingers. Everything unfroze.

"Gesundheit, so what about you? What about your childhood?" Will asked me again.

Euthalia paused, then said, "I was an orphan. Then, I was found by Circe, you know Circe the witch maiden?"

Will's eyes widened with surprise. "You? You were a witch?"

Euthalia laughed, a good genuine laugh. "Yeah, I was. Now we're renegades. We left, Chloris and I, we just decided to pack up and leave."

Will didn't reply to that. He just stared out up into the skyline of Chicago. Then he smiled. "Well, at least you know some magic, I always wanted to have a magical friend." Euthalia laughed again. Then Chloris turned around and scowled. "Are you two finished yet? Go get some lunch or something while I search. You two are too squishy huggy for my taste right now," Chloris growled, staring daggers in their eyes.

Euthalia automatically knew she was probably blushing all over. And she didn't have to look over at Will to know that he was blushing as well. Chloris scolded them again. "You two are as red as tomatoes. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Chloris stomped away.

"Wow. She's..." Will started, then paused as if to find the exact word. "Moody."

Euthalia glanced up at Will, then smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand. "That's one thing that happens to girls."

Will stared at Euthalia for a second, then laughed, rubbing his chest, where she had hit him. "Come on, I have the perfect place to go." Will smiled, then entwined his fingers with Euthalia's.

Euthalia gawked at Will, as he pulled her along. They couldn't get a cab, so they decided to walk. After a few accidental trips to Martin Luther King Jr. Drive, they decided to sit down on a bench. "Sooo... Do you have any spells that are like, A GPS system?"

Euthalia looked up in surprise. "I never thought of that. Hmm..." Euthalia made strange signs with her hands. Then she spoke, "βρίσκουν τον προορισμό!" which meant, Find destination! Then she snapped her fingers, and a blue ball appeared in the palm of her hand. Will smiled.

"Nice job!"

Euthalia smiled at Will, "I can make it even better." Euthalia closed her eyes for a second. Then she opened her eyes and muttered, "μεταμφιέζομαι!" Disguise. The ball of flame took the form of a smart phone.

Will's eyes widened. "That is better. Now, TO Giordano's!" They walked for a while, and then they reached Giordano's. Will walked to the a revolving door, and gestured a gentleman opening a door. "For you only Ma'am." Euthalia crossed her arms in protest, when a man came out, and the door flew, smacking Will in the face, and leaving a red mark. Euthalia tried to suppress a smile, but she couldn't. She laughed out loud, then Will joined in. They walked into the restaurant.

They sat down at a booth, and started arguing on their Pizza, since Giordano's, was a pizzaria. It kinda went like this.

"But I like green olives!" Will complained, as they sat across from each other.

"That's nice, but I find them disgusting. What about the Meat combo?" Euthalia asked.

"Uh, no thank you. What about Onions?"

"Those are fine, but what about..." Euthalia scanned the menu. "Oooo," Euthalia's eyes grew lange.

"What?" Will asked. Euthalia turned her menu around and beamed.

"They have anchovies!"

Will started slamming his head on the table, making their silverware clatter, and the saltshaker tip over. Euthalia started laughing. "Anchovies aren't that bad, Will!"

He looked up at her, with a giant red mark on his forehead. "I dislike fish! Especially on something as good as PIZZA!"

Euthalia frowned. "What about, Onions, Canadian Bacon, Extra cheese, Bacon, Chicken, and Anchovies?"

Will pouted, "But I don't like anchovies!" Euthalia glared at Will, then she leaned over the table and said in a sweet voice,

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!"

"Yes mum" Will replied in a very small voice.

They ordered their pizza, they got a small, considering how thick the Pizza was. It was loaded with cheese, and all the ingredients they ordered. It took quite a while to eat, and when they were stuffed, the entire Pizza had just, disappeared! They started up another conversation, but thats when Chloris bolted in the door, sweaty, grimy, and covered with monster dust. She ran toward them. "We have got to go. I found what I was looking for. Now COME ON!" She grabbed Euthalia's wrist and they hurried out of the Pizza Parlor, with Will on their heels.

"How are we getting there?" Euthalia asked, yanking Chloris' arm off of her wrist.

Chloris looked over the street, and yelled, "TAXI!" as loud as she could, making many pedestrians flinch. One cyclist fell of his bike, but no taxi's stopped for them. "I hate Chicago," Chloris growled, then she saw 3 teenage bikers laughing while riding down the streets of Chicago. She glanced at Will and Euthalia, then she muttered, "I hate to mug people, but I've got no choice in the matter this time."

Chloris sprinted to keep up with the cyclists. Will and Euthalia followed, not sure what was going on. They dodged through cars and taxis, and Chloris rolled under a semi truck. They caught up with the bikers, and Chloris muttered to Will, "We're going to mug them."

Will nodded, and smiled. This is exactly what he wanted when he left Camp Half Blood for adventure. He launched himself at the largest cyclist, knocking him off his bike. Chloris tackled another cyclist, making her fall. Euthalia stood there. "Πάρτε αυτό το έντυπο!" Take this form! she called out as she lifted her arms in the air, and Chloris, Euthalia and Will, floated off the ground. They were as light as wisps of smoke that polluted Chicago's air. Chloris flew into the mouth of the fallen female cyclist, Euthalia into the cyclist still on her bike, and Will flew into the male cyclists mouth.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Will screamed. "What in the world?" Chloris who was in the body of the female cyclist, clamped a hand over Will's mouth.

"Shut UP!" the she looked at Euthalia and gave her a rare smile. "Very nice. Never thought of that one."

Will pulled Chloris hand away from his mouth. "So what did she do anyways?"

"Easy, that spell allowed us to penetrate these people, so for now, we have complete control of their bodies."

"Great. Now Chloris, lead the way." Will muttered, climbing on his bike. It took them about 15 minutes to get to their destination. They pulled over by the side of a building, and got off their bikes.

Euthalia called out again, "αφήστε αυτό το έντυπο!" Leave this Form! All three of them melted out of the bodies, and the 3 cyclists they had been borrowing, fell to the Chicago sidewalk unconscious.

Will looked back at the cyclists. "Should we really just leave them there? Someone could mug them,"

Chloris smirked, "Like we did? Sigh, I guess we can drag them out of the main path." It didn't take them long to do so, and then Chloris lead them to a manhole cover. "This is our entrance. Come on." Will pried open the manhole cover, and Euthalia and Chloris slipped through, and then Will went down after them. "Follow me." Will and Euthalia followed Chloris through dark and murky sewer systems, and past a faded sign that seemed to be eroded away.

"Wonder what this place could've been," Euthalia said to Will.

"I have no idea," Will said. Then, a cold breeze seemed to wind it's way through the pipes, and Will drew his bow, and notched an arrow. Euthalia summoned a shield, and a 4 foot ivory rod, covered with Celestial Bronze. Chloris beckoned to them,

"It's just through here. Now be careful." They walked in, to a place that seemed to be the remains of an old department store.

"No. This can't be!" Will muttered, looking around.

"It has to be! But the witch can't still be alive!" Euthalia said.

"No she isn't. But welcome, to Medea's Department store." Chloris replied glumly. "Unfortunately, this is where I have to get something."

Will backed up into Euthalia. "Uh... Chloris?! We've got company!" Chloris' eyes darted to where Will was looking. Hellhounds melted out of the shadows. Snake women appeared from behind coat racks. Three cyclops bellowed, showing their yellow teeth, and brandishing their clubs. Everywhere you looked there was another monster. A small Drakon poked it's head out from a crevice in the wall. "What is this place?" Will asked Chloris, who just kept quiet.

Euthalia gasped. "It's... IT'S A monster breeding refuge! It used to be Medea's department store, but after it got abandoned..." Euthalia never got to finish her sentence. A hellhound leaped, baring it's shadowy fangs. Euthalia swung her staff, smacking the monster in the maw. The monster disintegrated.

Chloris looked around, then asked her companions, "Are you ready?" with nods for replies, they ran forward and Chloris yelled, "CHARGE!"


End file.
